


In the Water, Baby

by j_alfie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Fic Graveyard, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Canon, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, so probably blasphemous
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯有时会去克拉克墓前坐一会，这天他待得太久了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Water, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> 相信我我原本很想写E级，以及是的标题又是取自歌词别咬我你甚至可以听着这首歌来读为什么不呢就是Placebo的Post Blue

葬礼过后，布鲁斯有时还会回去看看，带或不带花，遇到或不遇到玛莎。他会亲手把花插进客厅的花瓶，偶尔和气地婉拒茶和点心。这天两者皆无，使他能够安静地在那坐一会。只是一小会儿，但是天黑得太快，雨下得太早。布鲁斯身下的土地很快泛起潮气，脚边的野玫瑰被细雨打湿。他于是站起来，套上大衣准备返回。他需要打电话把车子叫回来，时间恰好够他穿过玉米地。

这一切的起始点在于他的衣摆过长，尽管他自身的盲点不尽然是由穿衣构成。布鲁斯专注于此，丝毫没有察觉即将到来的突袭。

在他意识到任何之前，他已经跌倒在地。布鲁斯先看到了握着他脚踝的青白色的手，然后才接收到尾椎传来的疼痛讯号，以及玫瑰刺紧贴皮肤的疼痒。

他重新对焦，盯着那只手。他尚未感到恐怖，而只觉得奇怪。

他当然试过挣脱，而那手却如钢铁一般坚硬，对于掌握其中的花茎和人骨一律无动于衷。它拴着布鲁斯，必须等到它自愿松开为止。

一旦重获自由，人类立刻向后退去，手脚在泥地上打滑，这无关性格问题或者这下彻底弄脏的西装，而是明明白白的求生本能。布鲁斯迅速回忆着任何可能的纰漏，至关重要的是，他没带氪石。

克拉克死后，没有了莱克斯的阻碍，他挖出了更多氪石。布鲁斯没有摧毁它们，但更没卑鄙到把它们带到这片墓园来。

一个影子从泥水中崛起，它离得还是那样近，一伸手就能把他拖回去。布鲁斯逃得不够远，可他停住了，他还屏住了呼吸，连自己都未发觉。望着那个面目不清的怪物撑破土层直立起来，布鲁斯有了一种预感。他满怀着并非对于此物本身而是对他自己的期望的恐惧等待，大雨打在他脸上，灌入他的眼睛里。

雨水冲刷掉对方面孔上的泥，他想说这个过程是慢慢地循序渐进地，但他几乎是一瞬间就认出了那张脸。布鲁斯做过关于他的梦，在与他并肩之前，在埋葬他之后。

「别走，布鲁斯。」

布鲁斯发誓他听到克拉克的声音，不过他在梦里也是这样赌咒发誓的，所以不敢轻信。

克拉克向前倾身摸索着，他紧闭着的眼皮下面透出红光，猩红血管狰狞毕露。布鲁斯条件反射地缩回脚，绝非活人颜色的两只手扑了个空。他岂能确定这就是克拉克，而非什么乱七八糟的变种生物或者神话鬼怪？布鲁斯发现自己的头脑正在不受控制地列举着这些名字，追想喀迈拉的故事，直至——

「别走。」

他听到那个脑海中的声音在说。

布鲁斯不得不冲上去，想把克拉克从坟墓里拉出来。然而克拉克在他碰到他的那一刻便反手掐住他的脖子，准确无误，令他始料未及。

克拉克的手收紧极快，将氧气尽数挤出气管。布鲁斯感觉到自己的心脏疯狂地挣扎，他的胸腔为之刺痛，被阻隔的喘息在耳边轰鸣。他有可能会死。布鲁斯受过数不清的重伤，乃至以常人眼光来看到了从不规避死亡的地步，却极少会如这一刻一般确定死期将至，像他确信自己会用长矛捅穿一个敌人的胸膛那样。

桎梏猛地放开，布鲁斯跌入墓坑中，积水漫过了胸口。他由于极度缺氧而意识涣散，看见红光却无法辨别方向。他隐约听到克拉克在叫他，他从未听过那人如此不安。他以为他是个坚强勇敢，脾气暴躁但是拯救了世界的小伙子呢，布鲁斯好笑地想。如果他那算得上笑的话。

他甚至就这么歇了一会，没去管这些事，任何事。而后布鲁斯拼命伸手扒着松动的地面边沿把自己的躯体从水中拽起来，接着他摸到了冰凉扎手的石头。那块边缘刻着简单花纹，中间写着救世主名姓与生卒的墓碑。仅有名字，甚至没有他的徽记。

他倚着克拉克的墓碑努力维持均匀地喘气，除了耐心等候感官归位与祈祷克拉克回复神智以外别无选择。他逐渐发现周围土地焦黑的痕迹，克拉克管不住他的热视线，也同样管不住其他力量。倘若他刚才未曾犹豫，扼死布鲁斯不会费上他更多力气。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克站在他几步外，似乎也正惊讶于这番景象。他的双眼恢复正常的温和的蓝色，穿着葬礼西装，只差一副眼镜就能彻底变回平常伪装的样子，一个较真而不够尖刻的记者，对布鲁斯反唇相讥的言论无法招架。布鲁斯曾经能轻易抑或不那么轻易地把他击退，而现在他抬起手臂的抗拒手势却反而使克拉克上步进犯。他还囿于窒息所遗留的虚弱，克拉克已经攥着他的手上前来。

他俩上一次离得这么近时，他说的是「我明白」。他也确实是那么以为的，以为他搞懂了关于这个外星人的一切，将他置于股掌之间。但是到这会布鲁斯早已明白他还差得远呢，无论他如何去搜集他作为克拉克·肯特的点滴信息，无论他坐在克拉克的家里与他的母亲多少次谈话和下午茶。

一切都不像是此刻克拉克的头埋在他颈窝那样直白。兴许出于初生时分的头脑混沌，他持续咕哝着模糊破碎的词句，间或夹杂着布鲁斯听不懂的词汇。布鲁斯就只是听着，没去费心猜测。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克从混乱中抽身，呼唤他的嗓音略微发哑，充满渴望，足以令被呼唤的人自乱阵脚。

“听着，我很抱歉，对这一切。”布鲁斯张开嘴，一连串的告解便鱼贯而出。他在心里自责过无数遍的话无愧向该听它的人坦白，这是他能做到的最基本的了。

“我没有死，或许有那么几分钟吧，但是我都能听见。”克拉克说这话的时候没有把头抬起来望着他，布鲁斯感到十分感激，于是默许地接纳他湿淋淋的头发在颈侧耳廓暧昧地磨蹭。这都没那么重要。

克拉克接着说：“你没有让我失望，你知道吗布鲁斯，从来没有。”

“我本可以做到更多。”布鲁斯痛苦地闭上眼睛。克拉克的鼻子贴着他的耳垂，气息浅浅地拍在布鲁斯淤青的，分外敏感的皮肤上。

“你做的够多了。”

这就是从死人间回升之人给他下的判词了。你还能做什么，布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠？在未曾了解我的情况下擅自放我一马，让我成为你唯一的例外？你会这样做吗，你能吗？

克拉克的呼吸离他远去，蓝眼睛正式注视着他。向他提出的问题不求已知的答语。他的手隔着衬衫贴在布鲁斯心口：“你经常来，有点过于经常了，我很习惯你的心跳声。大多数时候很规律，今天太快了。”说到这他好像突然想起了早前那起差点要了那人的命的意外事件，有点不好意思地向他道歉，而这并没阻止他在同时将手潜入湿透之后仿若无物的衬衫之下。

他滚烫的手让布鲁斯想起一个久远的梦，在那个梦里这五根手指在下一秒就会刺破胸腔，挖出他的心脏。心知会被对方误认为畏寒，布鲁斯没有克制战栗。他等了几秒钟，确认蓝眼睛没有变红，他的心依然在正当狂跳。他如释重负地说：“那不算什么。”

克拉克自然将此理解为谅解和许可，他剥开紧紧粘在布鲁斯身上的布料，冲着他左侧胸口上成片的伤疤奉上亲吻。他的话语贴着皮肉传进去，仿佛令布鲁斯肋骨作响：“这又是哪次‘没做到更多’的纪念？”

他不曾迟疑地铺开他的吻，含着布鲁斯的乳头轻轻磨蹭。没过双腿的冷水蜇咬着膝盖旧伤，但骨缝里的痒远远及不上这儿，克拉克甚至不必现在就去碰他鼓胀的阴茎。布鲁斯仰头吸入更多空气，如果他能有片刻分神，他就会注意到落在他脸上的雨正在变少。而他的精力从未如此集中，克拉克的吻使他伤痕上的死肉都复活，渴求着更多的施惠。克拉克用上了舌头，舔净所到之处的水痕。布鲁斯随之呻吟着绷紧了身体，挺身迎接不分巨细的审阅。

“就现在，克拉克。”他终于难以忍受地请求。克拉克在他的腹股沟印下最后一个吻，随后将他翻过身压在石碑上，手指伸进布鲁斯口中——它们这时候健康温热，不再透着不祥的颜色。他的搅动显得有些粗暴，不断地向着更深处探去，布鲁斯则尽力满足，即便指甲搔刮着内壁咽头让他噎得眼睛通红。

那些手指最终在另外的地方让他再度哽咽，紧接着是克拉克的阴茎。布鲁斯被他钉在冰冷的墓碑前，石头的棱角像克拉克撬开他一样撬开他的肋骨，顶入狭窄缝隙。那很疼，但疼痛不是错误，疼痛是宽恕。

他射在克拉克的姓氏上，精液向下流去，渗入雕刻数字的凹槽，印证渎神的恶行。雨水会洗掉这些，布鲁斯头昏脑涨地想，仍不知道雷雨已经过去了。他的衣服与墓穴中的积水正在蒸干，克拉克漂浮的空棺即将返回地面。 

 

 

fin.


End file.
